


Padfoot's Surprise

by Cappuccino_Warrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cliche, Cute, Fluff, Hogsmeade, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mischief, Mistletoe, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappuccino_Warrior/pseuds/Cappuccino_Warrior
Summary: Remus knows from experience that Christmas break just isn't the same without Sirius Black being a sentimental flobberworm every chance he gets.





	Padfoot's Surprise

"So where are we going?" asked Remus, fidgeting with the knot on his itchy blindfold. The cold air was beginning to creep through his thick coat, and besides, he was growing impatient.

"It's a surprise," Sirius said. Remus could almost hear the devious grin on his face.

"Well, get on with it, you flobberworm. I'm freezing my arse off." He bit back a laugh. Sirius gripped his hand tighter in response, continuing to lead him forward.

The snow crunched loudly beneath both boys' feet, snowflakes melting upon contact with their tomato-red noses. After what seemed to Remus like hours, Sirius stopped abruptly. "Is this it?" Remus said, excited.

"You guessed it, Moony."

Remus felt familiar hands untying his blindfold. Or attempting to, at least. Sirius seemed to be having some trouble.

"Oh, take your time," Remus grumbled with a note of sarcasm.

"I think I will, thank you very much!" said Sirius. Remus smiled and savored the feeling of Sirius's warm touch, Sirius's hands at his neck.

Finally the blindfold was removed. The bright light startled Remus; this Christmas's Hogsmeade visit was almost over, and he had been expecting darkness. Instead, he found himself in a small grove of trees on the edge of the village, lit by tiny balls of glimmering light suspended in the air. Each one illuminated a ridiculous amount of mistletoe hanging from every branch of every tree.

Remus's eyes followed fresh tracks in the snow to the place where Sirius stood beneath a tree, waiting patiently for his Moony.

Remus immediately went to Sirius and grasped his hands. "Padfoot," he whispered, "this place - it's - it's wonderful."

Sirius smiled his crooked smile. He reached out to brush a light-brown strand of hair from Remus's radiant blue eyes. "Happy Christmas, Moony."

Leaning slowly toward the other boy, Sirius pressed his lips to those of Remus in a gentle kiss. For once, Remus was truly happy.

* * *

A few minutes later, shortly before they were set to return to the castle, Messrs. Moony and Padfoot sat at the base of a giant tree trunk in peals of laughter, having just levitated a bunch of mistletoe over two burly Slytherin prefects. Their looks of horror had been nothing less than priceless.

Remus clutched Sirius as if struggling not to fall into a heap in the crisp snow. Their laughter began to fade, but Remus did not let go.

Finally, Sirius caught his breath enough to speak. "You know, after all I've done to make this Christmas perfect, I certainly hope you're not planning on leaving me."

Remus wrapped both arms still more securely around Sirius. "Never."

A grin lit up Sirius's face as he kissed away snowflakes that had landed on Remus's cheek. As they sat in the dim winter light holding each other, they exchanged the words they always did in such stupid sentimental situations as these:

"Together?"

"I think so."


End file.
